This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. We continue our collaborative research with Bayer Schering Pharma in areas of in thrombosis and hemostasis. We are engaged in a research project to generate definitive information whether PAR1 antagonists provided by Bayer have therapeutic potential for treatment of thromboembolic diseases. First, five compounds will be evaluated ex vivo, and 1 compound will be tested in vivo. Subsequently, three compounds will be evaluated ex vivo, and two compounds will be evaluated in vivo.